Personal Vendettas
by da-idiot
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped again? The gang are off to rescue her, but they find her with a strange girl with a hidden past. Who's this girl what's her vedetta with Naraku? As they continue they're journey, they discover things better off forgotten.gets bette
1. Kidnapped, again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, BUT I WILL ONE DAY! -runs from angery lawyers and giant fanmob-

* * *

**Kidnapped, again?**

The soft pattering of water echoed throughout the dungeon. A loud bang jerked one of the cell's occupants awake. Rushed footsteps, muffled screaming, and the sound of someone struggling drifted into her ears as she awaited what was coming. Her cell door was opened by a bulky looking guard. Another guard, who held a young girl dressed in weird clothing, shoved said girl into the cell and slammed it shut behind her. The two guards sneered at the girl before turning and leaving.

The young girl slumped to the ground, her head resting against the iron bars of the door as silent sobs racked her small frame. The other person in the cell took the time to take in her appearance. The girl was wearing what had to be the weirdest looking kimono she had ever seen. It was a white and green and was immorally short. The girl also had ebony hair down to her mid back, though it was slightly disheveled and dirty. 'Must have put up a fight.' she thought. She had yet to see the face of her new cell mate, which she was planning on solving.

"So he got you too, ne?" The strange girl jumped at the voice and turned, noticing for the first time that there was someone else here.

"W-who are you?" came her frightened reply. A woman sat in the corner, her wrists shackled together. Her kimono had a few cuts on it, covered in random blotches of blood, dirt, and grime. Her face was slightly pale, sticking out against her dark chestnut hair, it too dirtied and bloodied, resting just above her knees.

"It isn't polite to answer a question with another you know." Dry amusement hung in her emerald eyes as she gazed back at the girl before her. He new cell mate snapped out of her fear-induced stupor and looked into the eyes of the woman before her.

"Gomen. Hai, he got me too. Now, would you please answer my question as to your name?"

"Only if you would supply me with yours."

"Hai."

"Then I am known as Mitsuki."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome laughed nervously. She sensed something else in the room, but couldn't quite place her finger on it. She traced the feeling to the chains that bound Mitsuki. "So, you've noticed them as well?" Kagome was scared out of her wits for the second time in a short while. Mitsuki chuckled at her once more, something she has not done for a while.

"There's some sort of spell...in the chains, isn't there?"

"Hai."

"What type of spell is it?"

"It's a spell to ensure she cannot touch me." The two shifted their gaze to the man that stood outside of their cell. "It seems that you two had gotten yourself acquainted. You saved me the trouble."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" called Sango from atop of the fire neko known as Kirara.

"Like hell! Naraku's got Kagome! We have to get her back!" called the hanyou over his shoulder, not once decreasing his breakneck speed.

"How can we help her if we can't even lift our weapons against him? We'll be to exhausted to even stand let alone fight." Miroku argued logically.

"Keh. Don't care. His scent's still here. It's not faint but not storng either! If we don't hurry, we'll lose the trail!" If possible, Inuyasha increased his speed even more.

"Whenever Kagom'es involved, he's as determined as a moneky trying to get his banana."

"Monkey trying to get his bannana? Miroku."

"Hai, my dear Sango?"

"I think I've hit you far too many times on the head."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naraku." They both stated, distaste evident in their voices as the looked at the baboon-fur clad hanyou before them.

"Ah, like the sound of bells." He laughed at their looks of disgust, before the two guards who brought Kagome in came up behind him. "Place these on the other girl. We don't want her to purify us now do we?" The guards smiled evily before taking the set of cuffs from Naraku. "And don't hurt her...too badly." With that, he walked off, laughing manically.

"C'mere, girlie. We don't bite, unless ya want us to." laughed one of them.

"Kagome," Mitsuki said in a low voice, catching the girl's attention, "You're a miko, correct?" Kagome nodded. "All you have to do is purify them and get the keys. Can you do that?" Kagome gave a hesitant nod. "If you can just get the keys, we can get out of here." New fire burned in her eyes, determination poured off of her in waves as the guards got closer.

A blue light started to surround her as it slowly grew brighter with each passing second. The light shot out towards them, burning on contact with the guards' skin, reducing them into ash. The light subsided as Kagome swayed a bit on her feet.

"Good thing I had Kaede-ba-chan train me a little bit, ne?" Mitsuki gave a nod, amazed at the power Kagome held.

"Hurry and get the key. Most likely he felt your rise in power and would be here soon." Kagome found what she was looking for and unlocked the chains from from eachother. (they are no longer connected to eachther, but are still on her wrists. think of them as just plain metal cuffs)

"Is there anyway to remove the spell?"

"I'm not sure. But let's think of that later. Let's get out of here before we think of that. Escape is our first priority."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"so, they think they can escape?" Naraku's voice echoed through the dim and dreery room as he looked into a mirror. He ushered the girl, known as Kanna, holding it to leave his pressence. He called Kagura, watching as she came in with a disinterested look.

"You called?"

Take care of our guests. Make sure to keep them alive. They will do me no good dead."

"As you wish."

"Cut the sarcasm, Kagura, for you forget I hold your life in my hands."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mitsuki and Kagome were getting nowhere fast. Halls upon halls upon halls laid before them, leading them down dead ends., even back to where they started.

"This is getting old. All the halls look the same!" cried an exasperated Kagome.

"We have to figure something that will help us get out of here."

"Why don't I help? Dance of Blades!" came a cry behind them.

"Move!" Kagome shoved Mitsuki out of the line of fire. Wind rushed past her as she felt a pain rip through her side, A scream tore from Kagome's throat as she hit the cold floor.

Kagura walked up to the fallen form of a semi-conscious Kagome, pity evident in her eyes. Mitsuki rushed to Kagome's side, standing between her and Kagura, standing ready for a fight.

"I know you despise Naraku, so why do his dirtywork?!" She could die!" and angered Mitsuki cried.

"Why are you so willing to help a complete stranger?"

"Because that's how I am. You can't just leave someone for dead! It's inhuman!"

"Interesting. This coming from you, hmm?"

"Why do you even care?" Her reply was silence for a while, until Kagura answered.

If you want to get our, take every other left at the forks." Kagura turned and walked off. Mitsuki turned back to Kagome, only to see that she had fainted.

"Hold on Kagome. I'll get us out. Just you wait, I'll return that favor." Mitsuki murmured. 'The only way I can carry her is on my back. First, I must bandage her wound.' Tearing off one of her sleeve, Mitsuki set off to work to carfully bandage Kagome.

After making sure the bandages were fastened and Kagome was secure on her back, Mitsuki followed Kagura's instruction and found herself outside of the castle just inside the barrier. Taking a look at Kagome's now pale face, she set off in search of a village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They reached the village by morning, having escaped mid-morning. They had only stopped once which was to rebandage Kagome's wounds. Mitsuki slowly walked into the village, exhausted from the whole thing. She stopped one of the villagers and asked fro help.

"Could you please take me to your healer? My friend is in dire need of medical treatment." She said in a small voice. The man nodded, guiding her into a nearby hut.

"Miko-sama?" tha man called. An older woman, looking around 30 or 40, dressed in miko garb walked in from the back room.

"Hai?"

"This woman seeks help for her companion."

"Hai, bring her here." She pointed to a futon which Kagome was laid ipon. "Thank you, Kyo. You may leave now." She said to the man, who bowed and left. The woman started to gather her herbs and began working on treating Kagome. Mitsuki sat off to the side, propped up against the wall to stay out of the way.

"Arigato, miko-sama." Mitsuki whispered as she drifted off into slumber.

"Oyasumi." was her reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A penitrating light shook Mitsuki from her slumber. Gradually opening her eyes, she found she was moved onto the other futon. As she stared at the ceiling, her dream drifted into her destracted mind.

-DREAM-

_"Maru-chan!" cried an exasperated teen. She wore royal garb, indigo with purple flowers on the left and shoulder, the ends of the sleeves, and at the bottom rising up halfwayt to her obi. She let out a huff, frustrated at her friend and sat below a tree, petting her lavender tail on her lap. The gentle wind played with her matching locks, calming her down as she surveyed the garden for her hiding friend. _

_A scent reached her nose, causing her to close her eyes and smile a fanged grin. The teen opened her eyes and stood, moving quietly and swiftly off to her left toward the pond, making sure to mask her scent as well. Her smile grew as she got closer, seeing a bit of white in the tree nest to the pond. Without warning, she lept up, shoving the figure out of the tree and into the pond, effectively surprising her companion. _

_A teenage boy surfaced from the water, looking like a drenched rat. His silver hair clinging to his face as he glared daggers at her with his golden eyes. His fine clothes no ruined, as well as the furry pelt on his shoulder. The girl on shore held her sides, unable to control her laughter as tears fell from her amethyst eyes. _

_"That was highly uncalled for!" said the frustrated boy as he got out of the water. _

_"You have to admit, Maru-chan, you did deserve it. You left me with Ryuu! You know how much I dislike him." she replied as she finally calmed down._

_"Ah yes, Ryuu. As you say, he's 'too forward, cocky, and a pain in the arse'. How could I forget. Such vulgar language for a lady-to-be." She meerly stuck her tongue out at him, letting out a humph as well. "You should take that back, should you not wish to lose it." The girl let out a melodic laugh at the statement. _

_"Were you implying anything, by chance? Maybe that it is _you _who wish to take this one's tongue?" She said, imitating the teen before her. _

_"Are you mocking this one? How lady-like for you. You can interpret the sentence as you wish, for I don not wish to answer such a question." The girl's face turned from amused to hurt then to angered._

_"So, you think that the question was too 'immature' for the great son of the west? I am so far _below_ you that you cannot answer a simple question? I have known you for years yet you still wish to push me away everytime we get closer? I thought you were better than that, that I knew you better than that. I guess...I was wrong." She turned and began to walk off before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I did not mean to hurt this one's feelings. I did not mean to make this one feel below me." She turned around and looked into his eyes, seeing no sign on lies._

_"Why? Everytime we progress, you shut yourself off, making me start all my hardwork over again. Why do you continue to push me away?"_

_"I-...I do not wish to harm this one. I am...afraid to lose you." He looked away, in shame or embarassment she did not know. She brought her hands up to cup his face to make him look at her. _

_"You will never lose me. I am your friend and always will be, no matter who tells you otherwise. You're stuck with me so deal with it." she ended with a smile. She placed her right hand over her heart. "You will always be with me, right here, as I hope I will be with you always right here as well." she said, ending with her right hand over his heart. _

_"Hai, no one will take this one's place, no one. I as well hope that no one will take my place."_

_"Hai, hai. No one will."_

_"Good. For I shall kill whomever it is and whisk you away into the night to keep you to myself." he chuckled._

_"Ooh, maybe I should fall for someone, if you are going to 'whisk me away'. I pity whomever it is you must kill though." They both had a good laugh, letting the earlier arguement fade away as if it never happened. They heard a call from the garden entrance, signalling the girl's departure time. _

_"Looks like it is time for your departure. I shall walk you to the gate." He held out his arm, for which she took with a smile on her face. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall."_

-END DREAM-

* * *

So, what do ya think? Well, let your thoughts and opinions be heard. Just review! Just hit the little purple button.

right.

down..

here...

-_da idiot_-


	2. Making Friends?

**Disclaimer:** INUYASHA SHALL BE MINE!!! -laughin manically while running away from other crazed fans and lawyers- You shall never catch me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Making Friends?**

A soft groaning pulled her from her little reverie. She looked to see that Kagome was shifting uncomforably, as if she was in some sort of nightmare. Getting up to check on her newfound companion, she found that she had a fever, that didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon. She let out a sigh as she went about to help bring down the fever, all thoughts of her dream drifting from her mind.

"Ahh, I see you're awake now. Did you sleep well?" asked the miko as she walked in with a fresh batch of herbs and other such things.

"Hai, arigato, for your hospitality. Is there anything I can help you with to repay my debt to you?" Mitsuki formally said, bowing with respect.

Get up, child. You have no need to feel in debt for it is what I am here for."

"Arigato, miko-sama."

"You are very respectful for a child."

"Hai, it was how I was raised."

"You must have kind parents. Tell me, where are you from?"

"East."

"East? That is so far! Why do you stray so far from home? Your parents must be worried."

"Hai, they must be. Excuse me, miko-sama, for I need some air." With another bow, Mitsuki walked out of the hut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly to rid the fading darkness from her vision. Instead of seeing the damp stone wall of the dungeon, she saw the dark polished oak wall of an unfamiliar hut. Curious, she turned her head to see a woman, a bit older than herself and dressed in the standard red and white miko garb, sitrring a pot of what smelled like stew. The woman noticed that her patient awoke and turned in her direction.

"It is good to see you awake. We thought your fever would never break. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hai, arigato. How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked, gradually getting into a sittin position.

"About two days. Your friend has been very worried about you." After the woman said that, Mitsuki walked into the hut, a bucket of fresh water in her hands.

"Oh, Kagoma-sama, you're awake. For a while, we thought you would sleep for a week. Good to know you are doing much better." Mitsuki said happily, setting down the bucket near the door.

"Yes, thank you. You helped me out a lot. If it wasn't for you...I don't even want to think of what would have happened."

My, my. Seems you two had quite an adventure. Take as much time as you need to rest. Now, if you please excuse me, I need to make my daily rounds. the stew is finished, so help yourselves." With that said, the woman walked out, not to be seen until later on that day.

An akward silence engulfes the room, makin its two occupants shift uncomfortably. As the silence stretched on, Kagome noticed that she knew almost nothing about her new companion, which sparked an uncontrolable curiousity to bubble deep within her. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out her question.

"Mitsuki-san, what connects you to Naraku?" Mitsuki, who had seated herself on her futon she had been using, was caught offguard by the question. She looked at Kagome, who had averted her gaze out of embarassment, and could not form an answer. "Gomen, I did not mean to pry into your personal matters."

"It's ok. I tend to make others curious." Mitsuki chuckled, planning on avoiding the question.

"You and me both, Mitsuki-san." Kagome gestured toward her uniform folded in a pile to her right; she was currently wearing a kimono provided for her.

"I was wondering why you wear such...I don't even have a word for it."

"Well, it's quite a long story. I'm not sure you would like to listen."

"I have nothing else to do. If you are willing to share, then I am willing to listen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOAfter Kagome's storyoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hontou? You are from the future?" Mitsuki stared at the girl before her as if she had grew another head, disbelieving what she had just been told.

"Hai, but could you not talk so loud. I do not wish to have others know."

"Ah, gomen, gomen. But this would explain your clothing and the way that you speak." Kagome let out a nervous chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Mitsuki-san, I was curious as to where you yourself was from. You are not like the average village woman." Kagome inquired after a long pause. Mitsuki's head turned to the door as a loud rumble followed by a inhuman shreik was heard. She looked back at Kagome, who had looked at the door in surprise.

"We shall save that for another time." Kagome nodded, about to get up, reaching for a bow and quiver that laid discarded by the wall. "No, you're hurt. I shall go help out. We do owe them for their hospitality and you are not up to be moving about so soon." Mitsuki grabbed the bow and quiver that Kagome had been reaching for and darted out the door, leaving a disappointed yet understanding Kagome in her wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sight that greeted her was a terrible one indeed. The local villagemen were fighting off a grotesque (sp?) looking rat demon. It had beedy red eyes and a thick, matty-looking black fur that covered its hideous body. Mitsuki cringed at the sight of blood and grime on the already disgusting demon. Forcing down her disgust, she ran the rest of the way, an arrow already botched in her bow.

"I smell the shikon jewl shards! Give them to me or die!" it yelled, its screeching voice hurting the ears of those around.

'Jewel shards?' It registered in her ming, recalling Kagome's story. 'Kagome has them with her now. I have to draw it away from her and the village. Need to get its attention first.' Aiming carefully, she fired her arrow, hitting the rat above its left eye. The massive creature let out a roar of pain, deafening the villagers once more.

"Cursed wench!" he cried, his eyes traing on her small form, furiy coming off of him in waves. "You shall be the first to die!" Mitsuki let another arrow fly, this time clipping his right ear. Infuriated, he flung his paw towards the offender, narrowly missing her.

'Too close.' Firing at the retracting paw and missing, Mitsuki ran towars the village gate (imagine a fence around the village some-what like Sango's village), with a furious demon hot on her tail. 'Almost there. The pounding of her heart roared in her ear, almost drowning out the pounding of the demon's paws behind her.

"You shall not get away without punishment! Die!" it cried once more, swiping at her once again. He caught her leg as she tried to leap away, sending her tumbling into the wall of the gate. Clutching her let, she propped her back against the wall and took aim once more, aiming lower this time.

'I know that this won't stop him, but I'm hoping it will give me the time I need to flee into the woods, drawing it away from the village. Now where do i go from there? Should have planned further.' She let the arrow fly, weeing the faint swirling of white light around the shaft as it sped towards its target: the rat's heart. She let a small smile show as it hit home. The very faint white light spread through its body, making the beast scream in pain as he fell to the ground, paralized. Though the arrow hit its target, Mitsuki did not appear as pleased as one thought.

'So I can still tap into it. So it seems that it is weakening, at least a bit. Interesting.' The village men surrounded it as the miko walked in on the scene. 'Where has she been? She should have been here ages ago.'

"Miko-sama, would you be able to pruify the demon?" Mitsuki asked, slightly out of breath.

"Hai, I can." She walked up to the demon and purified it upon contact, the body becoming nothing more than vapor. "Where have you learned to evade like that? I ahve not known anyone who could manuveur on such a way. Are you a demon slayer?"

"No, I am not. I was raised this way for the area where I lived in was dangerous. It was customary for children learn to fight."

"I see. Well, go to my hut. I shall join you soon to see to your wound. Kyo, please assist her."

"Hai, miko-sama." With a bow to both woman, Kyo guided Mitsuki towards the designated hut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mitsuki walked into the hut, thanking Ko as she excused himself. She sat down on her futon, realizing that her leg hurt more than she thought it would. Rolling up her pant leg, for she was uncomfortabale with the standard kimono, she found a four-inch cut on her leg. Around it, a discolored bruise was already forming. She let out a sigh, knowing thay she won't be able to walk right for a while. Knowing from her companions behavior towards others, she would not be allowed to even if she could. 'Speaking of who...'

She looked up when she felt hands gently proding her wound. Without her knowing, Kagome sain in front of her, examining the wound wiht a look of concentration on her face. She let go of the leg only to pick up a cloth to dip into the nucket of water used for cleaning Kaogmes own wound. Workin with practiced eas, Kagome cleaned the cut carefully and thoroughly/ Setting the cloth down, she grabbed a roll of bandage and slowly wrapped the leg.

"I guess from your travels, you have become quite skilled in tending to the wounded, ne? Falling into that miko catagory more than you thought." Mitsuki said when Kagome had finished.

"Hai. It has become something so frequent that it is like second nature to me." same the reply as Kagome snapped from her concentration. She moved back to her own futon as she awaited Mitsuki's reply.

"Looks like I will not be needed." came an aged voice from the door. The two looked to see the miko.

"Hai, miko-sama. It seems that way." Mitsuki said, giving a nervous laugh. "Gomen."

"It is quite alright, but may i speak with you outside?"

"Hai." Mitsuki got up and walked with a slight limp out the door. Walking a ways from the hut, the stopped in the area where the demon's body lay not long ago.

"Now, how were you able to paralize such a large demon?" the older of the two asked.

"I this all you wished to speak to me about? Now is hardly the time for this."

"Howso? Everything is under control now and you have been treated. Why not now? Or maybe you it is something that you are hiding?"

"Do not assume things before you have you facts. I have nothing to hide, for my business _stays_ my business. Whether I choose to disclose that information is of my choosing."

"I have no facts to base this on. You come here with an injured companion. You then paralize a large demon with a mere arrow that had a white glow to it. You have shackals on your wrists that I can feel magic eminating from. There is something you are hiding and I intend to find out, by any means necessary."

"I have nothing to hide, so do as you wish." By the end of the 'conversation, both women were face to face, talking in a deathly calm voice. With one final look at the so-called miko of the village, Mitsuki walked back to the hut that they were currently residing in.


	3. Making Enemies?

**Disclaimer:** It saddens me to say, that all my ploys to claim Inuyasha as my own have horribly failed. I admit defeat. -crosses finger behind back- For now at least.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Making Enemies?**

Kagome could tell that her companion had not had a pleasant talk with the older woman, Knowying that asking would get her no where, Kagome left it alone for now to reflect on the recent turn of events.

'I don;t know much about her, but I know that she has a kind heart. Why else woud she have helped me escape if only to kill me off when we were far enough away? I would be long dead if that were the case. Obviously she is a thorn in Naraku's side if he went so low as to capture her. She's a threat to him somehow. The questions are: Whoe is she and what does she have to do with Naraku?' She was pulled from her thoughts when the miko walked in a cast a glance at Mitsuki's now slumbering form. Carefully watching the woman and feigning slumber, Kagome noticed the disgusted and distrustful look in the woman's eyes. The woman then left in the same manner as she had come.

'She is up to something. But what? It obviously has to do with their talk earlier. If she is plotting against Mitsuki, I should get involved right? She did help me and I know she isn't evil. She doesn't look the part, but you know the saying: "never judge a book by its cover." I really hope that my judgement has led me astray.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked a confused Miroku. They had been traveling almost non-stop since Kagome had been taken, give or take a few breaks. Eveyone was confused by Inuyasha's abrupt stop.

"Her scent goes in tow directions. One is faint and still goes that way," he pointed straight ahead, "but a slightly stronger one goes that way," he then pointed off to the right.

"Well then, It's obvious that we must take the other route."

"Yeah, but the thing is, there's this weird scent thats with her."

"What kind of scent?" piped up Sango, not liking where he was going with this.

"Its another scent. It's human, but its weird. It's like theres magic mised with the other scent."

"I don;t like the sound of that Let's get going." The group set off once more, this time in the other direction. 'I hope Kagome/-sama/-san is alright' they all thought together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came and went on the little village Kagome and mitsuki were staying at. It's currently a little after noon as the villagers took a break for the work earlier that morning. Our two companions themselves were following the crowd and resting underneath one of the large trees near the gate.

"I always liked the weather here. So clean and fresh. Just perfect to relax in." Kagome said, laying down and staring at the clouds floating overhead.

"Hai, it's just like this where I'm from, though I never had leisure time like right now." was Mitsuki's reply. She was sitting up, he back against the tree with her head, eyes closed, resting back the folded arms behind her.

"You haven't told me where you yourself are from yet." Mitsuki peaked open one eye to glance at Kagome before closing it once more.

"East."

"East?"

"East." Kagome thought on the answer, remembering what Sango had told her about the four provinces: North, South, East, and West and their boundaries. Visualizng a mental image of a map of Japan and the boundaries of the provinces, she got a pretty good idea how far the Eastern province was from there current position somewhere in the Northern Province.

"That's far from here. Why are you all the way here?"

"Another time, perhaps."

"You always say that. Why not now and please excuse my..."

"Forwardness?"

"Yes."

"Well, I would tell you now, but that would mean letting our, uhm, new friends to know as well. And sadly, I'm not ready to let them know just yet." Kagome sat up and saw what Mitsuki said was true. The miko and a few bulky looking villagers with spears were headed their way.

'This does not look good.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on! We're almost there!" yelled Inuyasha to his companions.

"You said that a few hours ago!" complained Shippo, remembering what Kagome taught them about time, days, and months.

"Shut yer yap. Not like youre doin' any work. Kirara's the one carrying yer sorry asses." Kirara growled in agreement, speeding up a bit to match the pace of the anxious hanyou.

'Hang on, Kagome. We're almost there. Please be okay.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is there something we can help you wuth?" asked Mitsuki in a bored tone, not once opening her eyes to akknowledge the,.

"Actually, there is." came the miko's voice.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"we are to suspect that you are a demon. It fits, does it not? You are suspicious after all, what with the whole demon incedent and your reluctance to tell anyone about yourself. Also the fact that you come here with an injured woman and the magic you used on the demon, almost killing it." The men behind her let out a few murmers, agreeing with her.

"I am no demon. My companion was injured in battle. I do not know whta happened with the demon, I was just as surprised as you were. I did no know I held such a power. As for my past, well, I do not feel comfortable sharing with strangers, so forgive my silence. You would feel the same way, yes?" The men seemed a bit confused, talking amongst themselves, not knowing who to believe.

"Lies! Than what of the shackals on your wrists? What is the excuse for that? I can feel the magic within them!" They could tell the older woman was losing her patience.

"Easy. My friend and I were taken against our will and only recently were we able to excape. I do not know what spell there is on these shackels but I do know that it prevents me from removing them."

"I sense something off about your story. What are you hiding?"

"As I have said before: nothing at all."

"I still do not trust you. What makes you think that whomever captured you will not come looking for you? I believe that you are a threat to this village. Men, apture these women. They put our lives in danger. Dispose of them at once!" The men, still not knowing who to belive advanced forward. The miko would not lead them astray, right?

Only as the men stalked forward did mitsuki finally react. Her eyes opened as a spear was swung her way. She dodged easily, rolling towards Kagome who was slowly being surrounded.

"You have no sense of hospitality, do you?"

"Why should I show curtesy towards a demon?"

"Have I given you any reason to believe that I would harm your village, even IF I was a demon?"

"And I should believe you?"

"You should." Mitsuki jumped to the side as another spear was swung her way. She cringed in pain as she put too much pressure on her injured leg. 'Damn demon.' She looked to Kagome, who was not fairing well. Apparently, she was not the fighter type and was only narrowly avoiding the spears thrust her way. Mitsuki side-stepped, avoing another spear. She grabbed the shaft of the spear, twisting it out of the man's grasp and pushing him out of the way. 'Now the tables have turned.'

Spinning the spear with practiced ease, she knocked away more men, making sure not to cut them, for they are just simple villagemen with a corrupt miko to guide them. 'Just proves that people can't think for themselves and see what's right in front of them is a lie...Not the best choice of words there.' Going to Kagome's aid, she blocked the men from advancing any further toward her new friend.

"This does not look good." Mitsuki whispered to Kagome.

"Ya think? Why can't they see through her rouse? She isn't as 'pure' a miko as one would think. I can feel her cprruptness pouring off of her in waves. It's sickening."

"I know, I can feel it too. We need help. There's too many of them for me to fight them all off." Low and behold, the unexpected happend. (gasp! what is it?)

"Hirikotsu!" was heard from their right, the direction of the gate, as a large boomerang was thrown between them and the villagers. Kagome, eyes brightening, looked where the weapon had come from and saw a sight that made her heart leap. There were her friends, rushing thought the gates to stand by their side.

"Isn't that just...coincidental. Thanks for the help." Mitsuki said, thanking the new woman as she caught her weapon.

"Anytime." Sango looked at the villagers and miko who stood there in shock. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Thay are demons! The threaten our village as we speak! Whomever has captured them will obviously come back for them!" cried the miko.

"Demons? Come one! What kind of miko are you. If you are what you claim to be, wouldn't you have _sensed_ whether we are demons or not?" The miko seemed to take a step back at Mitsuki's words. "Or are you just a big a fake as you think we are?" The miko gulped before regaining her composure. She smiled wickedly as she looked at everyone.

"Smart thinking. Aparently, I underestimated you. So saw through my rouse." The miko's body started to shift, morphing into a cat demon. She had bright blue fur that covered her whole body. Her fangs potruded past her bottom jaw, like Kirara's in her larger form, coming to about 5 feet in length. Her form towered over them by a good 10, 15 feet.

"I never trusted you from the start, so it wasn't hard."

Kagome looked at Mitsuki, seeing her cocky side for the first time. 'Must be from the backup we got. She reminds me a bit of Inuyasha there. Speaking of him.' Kagome looked at said hanyou and could see he was just itching for a fight. 'He came.'

"Keh, another pathetic demon. What a joke. Well, I have been itching for a fight." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, transforming it into the mightly fang everyone knew.

"You think you, a mere half demon, can stop me? Think again!" The villageman fled from the battle, seeing that they were no longer needed. They took refuge behind the huts away from the battle, confused now that their 'miko' was really a demon in disguise.

"I can, and I will. Kaze no Kizu!" The familiar yellow arcs of light sped towards the massive demon, ripping it to shreds in mere seconds. "Keh, jsut what I thought. All talk and nothing to back it up with." He was caught offguard as Kagome lept at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrying her head in his chest. "Uhhh."

The others looked on, a smile on their faces, except Mitsuki, who was a bit lost. 'I take it those are her friends. Well, she's safe now, so I'm not needed anymore. I'll just leave now to avoid causing any...uncomfortable questions.' Turning around, Mitsuki slowly walked towards the gate, the spear still in her hand, obviously needs _something_ to defend herself with.

"Oi, wench! Where do ya think yer goin'?" came Inuyasha's voice as he noticed her leaving. Mitsuki let out a sigh and stopped. She turned to look at the small group.

"I AM NO WENCH!!" Mitsuki's temper flaired as she turned to glare at the disrespectful hanyou. Said person cowered a bit behind Kagome, not wanting to feel her wrath. Takin a few breaths to calm down, she spoke again. "Well, I am no longer needed, so I'll just be taking my leave now. See ya." She turned once more, and began walking again before another voice spoke up.

"Mitsuki, where are you going?" came Kagome's voice. Mitsuki froze. 'Forgot about her for a minute there.' She turned around to see the confused and a bit saddened expression of Kagome. 'Ack, how do I get out of this? No one could possibly say no to **that** face!'

"Well, uhm...you see. I thought, since your friends are back and all, uhm...that you'd be fine, so I was going to leave." came her jumbled answer. 'Smooth, just smooth.'

"What about you? You'll be by yourself."

"I'm used to it, really. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Really, like you did just now before we came?" came Sango's voice.

"We had it undercontrol, give or take a few things. I would have figured something out...somehow." Mitsuki countered.

"Suuuuure."

"Hey!" Obviously not winning the arguement, Mitsuki let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I won't go yet. Give me a reason to stay and I will. If I think it's reasonable, I'll stay, if not, I'll be on my way." The group thought about it. Obviously, Kaogme wanted her along, and she was a decent fighter, from what they saw. What would get her to join the group?

"Well, you're after Naraku as well right? Obviously he has wronged you in some manner. Why not join us? We all share a common goal. That way, when you find him, you have backup. I'm pretty sure traveling by yoursef gets lonely, so why not travel with us?"

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Will she join them, giving the Inu-gang a new ally, or will she decline? What is the mystery behind Mitsuki? Is she really a demon, or what? So many questions, so little time. Read and find out. And don't forget to review! Just hit the little purple button

Right.

Down..

Here...

- _da idiot_-


End file.
